


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто смешно — Крис ведь трахался буквально несколько часов назад и ушел из номера Себастьяна вполне себе удовлетворенным. Но, по-видимому, тело совсем некстати решило его предать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

Из сна Криса выбрасывает резко. В какой-то момент ему даже кажется, что он падает. Он открывает глаза и переводит дыхание, понимая, что все еще лежит на спине на кровати в номере отеля, а сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы по комнате тянется широкая полоса лунного света. Со вздохом потерев ладонью лицо, Крис медленно садится и натыкается взглядом на чуть приподнявшееся в области паха легкое одеяло.

— Черт, — бормочет он, понимая, что причина, по которой он проснулся посреди ночи, — его собственный член.

Выругавшись, Крис откидывает одеяло и лезет пальцами в трусы, но прикосновения не приносят ему нужного облегчения. Это просто смешно — он ведь трахался буквально несколько часов назад и ушел из номера Себастьяна вполне себе удовлетворенным. 

Но, по-видимому, тело совсем некстати решило его предать.

Крис несколько раз проводит ладонью по наливающемуся члену, слегка сжимает у основания и стонет, потому что это тягучее возбуждение только усиливается. Он рассматривает вариант быстрой дрочки в ванной, чтобы потом вернуться обратно в постель, но запоздало понимает, что этого ему может быть мало.

Чертовски мало, чтобы сбросить накопившееся за эти пару часов сна возбуждение.

Крис поднимается и идет в ванную, на ходу стягивая футболку и боксеры. Без белья член все так же болезненно липнет к пупку и сочится выступившей смазкой. Прикрыв глаза, Крис заходит в кабинку и буквально на ощупь находит кран. Он включает едва теплую воду, подставляет лицо прохладным струям, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться и прогнать охватившее его наваждение, и принимается быстро водить ладонью по напряженному члену.

Это его не спасает. Быстро вымывшись, Крис последний раз ополаскивается и зачем-то вспоминает Себастьяна, раскинувшегося на кровати. Он вспоминает, как Себастьян с готовностью отдавался ему, стоя на коленях, и как потом скакал, сидя у него на бедрах. Но не то чтобы эти мысли действовали успокаивающе. Скорее, все с точностью до наоборот.

Крис прижимается лбом к нагревшейся от воды плитке и выкручивает кран с холодной водой. Чтобы уж наверняка победить так и не прошедший стояк. Но вместо этого в голове бьется одна-единственная мысль — вернуться в номер к Себастьяну и…

От этого Крис едва не задыхается, ощущая всю силу жрущей его изнутри похоти. 

Он не может так поступить со своим парнем. И хоть они встречаются не так давно — чуть больше месяца, — Крис все равно не может себе позволить пойти и разбудить Себастьяна только потому, что ему приспичило, а дрочка не помогает. Им обоим утром нужно рано вставать — ведь завтра будет первая читка сценария «Войны бесконечности».

Сблизиться с Себастьяном Крису удается на съемках «Гражданской войны», несмотря на то, что напряжение между ними витало в воздухе еще во время обсуждения сцен «Зимнего Солдата». Все происходит слишком естественно — сначала Себастьян оказывается совсем не против дружеской дрочки после пьяных посиделок в баре по окончанию основных съемок, а потом Крис, осознав, насколько влип, предлагает ему быть вместе. И когда Себастьян соглашается, Крис еще долго не может поверить, что ему не рассмеялись в лицо и не отшили.

Они встречаются и трахаются так часто, как только могут. Обычно у них съемки и интервью в разных городах, но им каким-то образом всегда удается встретиться. И чем чаще их встречи, тем сильнее Крису потом хочется наброситься на Себастьяна и утолить свой тактильный голод, сходя с ума от того, с какой готовностью Себастьян отвечает ему тем же.

Выбравшись из ванной, Крис вытирается и оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер. Он останавливается посреди комнаты и вздыхает, чувствуя, что ничего не изменилось, а внизу живота начинает пульсировать чуть ли не с удвоенной силой.

Они уже как-то обсуждали это с Себастьяном — выносливость их персонажей. Смеясь, Крис заявлял, что размороженный Капитан Америка, дорвавшись наконец-то до своего друга Баки, смог бы всю ночь напролет не выпускать того из постели. Побочный эффект сыворотки и все такое.

Но теперь Крису не до смеха. Он очень отчетливо ощущает, каково это.

Махровая мягкая ткань сдавливает поднявшийся член, и Крис почти с ненавистью сдирает с себя полотенце, а затем случайно натыкается взглядом на ключ-карту, лежащую на комоде у двери.

Ключ-карту от номера Себастьяна, которую Крис зачем-то прихватил по пути в свой.

— Нет, — приказывает себе Крис, подходя ближе, но тело будто движется само по себе. Он скользит пальцами по пластику и прикусывает губы, когда его в очередной раз прошивает вспышкой возбуждения.

Ничего ведь не случится, если Крис зайдет к Себастьяну и просто посмотрит, как тот спит? Может, если он всего лишь увидит своего парня, наваждение пройдет?

Убедить себя в том, что это все плохая идея, у Криса не выходит. Он на автопилоте надевает чистое белье, футболку с шортами и влезает в кеды. Взяв ключ от номера Себастьяна и от своего, Крис еще какое-то время стоит на пороге, прежде чем выйти наружу.

Номер Себастьяна находится почти в самом конце коридора. Крис преодолевает это расстояние за несколько секунд. Он ощущает себя хищником, выслеживающим зазевавшуюся добычу, но перед самой дверью останавливается, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

Нет, серьезно, он зайдет только посмотреть, обещает себе Крис. Себастьян даже не узнает, что к нему ночью наведывались гости.

Дверь открывается с тихим щелчком. Крис проходит внутрь и замирает, стараясь не шуметь.

В комнате прохладно — Крис слышит едва различимое гудение кондиционера, но когда он видит самого Себастьяна, аккуратно устроившегося на левом боку, его сердце начинает громко колотиться.

Крис крадется к кровати и останавливается буквально в шаге от нее. Ему снова приходится сжимать себя сквозь шорты, стоит ему только присмотреться к Себастьяну сквозь полумрак внимательней. Тот лежит на краю матраса, небрежно накинув одеяло на бедра, и Крис чуть ли не стонет вслух, когда видит белеющую полоску кожи под слегка задравшейся вверх футболкой. Белые боксеры Себастьяна чуть приспущены — наверное, тот тоже долго ворочался, прежде чем наконец-то заснуть.

Крис закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к размеренному сонному дыханию Себастьяна. На часах почти пять утра, но спать Крису совсем не хочется. Его кроет от настолько сильного возбуждения, что справляться с собой становится все труднее. Крис будто снова ощущает себя подростком, у которого встает по поводу и без. Вот только сейчас ему навряд ли удастся прогнать стояк облившись ледяной водой или сделав пару десятков сложных отжиманий.

Себастьян во сне чуть смещается и перекладывается на живот, двигая вместе с собой и одеяло. Теперь Крис видит его голые ступни, и ему хочется прижаться к ним губами и облизать каждый аккуратный палец. Да что там, ему ужасно хочется облизать всего Себастьяна, чтобы тот проснулся на грани оргазма и…

Мысленно отвесив себе пощечину, Крис с силой кусает щеку изнутри. Если он сделает что-нибудь подобное, Себастьян рассердится и бросит его. Или заявит в полицию. Или, что еще хуже, оградится от него непроницаемой прозрачной стеной, которая уже давно воздвигнута у Себастьяна с Фрэнком Грилло.

Крис знает, что уже и так заходит слишком далеко, глядя на своего спящего бойфренда, тайком пробравшись к нему в номер. Но не может ничего с собой поделать. Это сильнее его — его собственное безумие, с которым он находится один на один в комнате Себастьяна.

Он всего лишь простой парень из Бостона, и выдержка, как и терпение, — не самая сильная его сторона.

Крис отчетливо понимает грядущие последствия, но дьявол с левого плеча шепчет слишком громко.

Заметив на тумбочке у кровати знакомый флакон, который Себастьян так и не убрал, Крис сдается. Он больше не может себя сдерживать. Раздевшись, Крис берет смазку и осторожно забирается на кровать, боясь потревожить Себастьяна.

Тот лишь сонно стонет, когда Крис дрожащими руками тянет одеяло вниз. Должно быть, Себастьян спит слишком крепко, раз все еще не проснулся, и Крис ему даже завидует. Вообще-то ему бы тоже не помешало выспаться, но желание куда сильнее сна.

Себастьян полулежит на животе, доверчиво подставляя спину, и у Криса перед глазами все плывет. Ему вдруг хочется улечься сверху, по-животному схватить Себастьяна зубами за загривок и, вбиваясь до громких хлопков, еще раз его трахнуть. Но вместо этого Крис просто наклоняется ниже и вдыхает запах его тела с легкой примесью стирального порошка.

Крис хочет одернуть футболку Себастьяна, но вместо этого дотрагивается ладонью до его округлой ягодицы. Прислушавшись, он понимает, что дыхание Себастьяна даже не изменилось, и тянет за резинку боксеров вниз.

Себастьян словно ничего не замечает. Крису удается пододвинуть боксеры почти до коленей, так и не разбудив Себастьяна. Он понятия не имеет, зачем все это делает. Он ведь не собирается…

Сев ровно, Крис бездумно раздвигает пальцами ягодицы Себастьяна и, увидев припухшую и чуть приоткрытую дырку, вздрагивает всем телом. Он ведь отчетливо помнит, сколько внимания уделил заднице Себастьяна буквально несколько часов назад.

Крису кажется, что стоит ему добавить немного смазки, и он без проблем сможет скользнуть членом внутрь и сделать все по-быстрому. Поэтому он смазывает себя и, выдавив немного содержимого флакона на пальцы, подносит их к дырке Себастьяна. Подождав, пока смазка нагреется, он медленно проталкивает мокрые пальцы, выбивая из Себастьяна хриплый, но все еще сонный вздох.

Крис понимает, что еще совсем чуть-чуть, и Себастьян проснется. Он старается не делать резких движений, когда пристраивается к нему бедрами и слегка тянет на себя, чтобы уложить на бок. Направляя член пальцами, Крис задерживает дыхание, когда проникает внутрь смазанной дырки, почти не встречая сопротивления мышц.

Безумие накрывает его с головой. Именно этого ему и не хватало — ощущения горячих гладких стенок, плотно обхватывающих член. Крис делает пару неспешных глубоких толчков, натягивая Себастьяна на себя полностью, и снова застывает на месте, следя за его реакцией.

Он накрывает ладонью приподнимающийся член Себастьяна и видит, как дрожат его ресницы, а рот приоткрывается от очередного стона. Глазные яблоки под веками начинают мелко двигаться, и это означает, что Себастьян вот-вот проснется.

Тогда Крис ускоряется, синхронно водя ладонью по члену, и чувствует, как Себастьян сжимает его в себе. Он сам не замечает, как наваливается сверху и уже не таясь, срывается на рваный ритм.

— О боже, — хрипло стонет под ним Себастьян, умудряясь подмахивать бедрами, но Крис надавливает ему на плечи. — Сильнее.

И Крис с радостью исполняет его приказ. Он вслушивается в скулеж Себастьяна, в который постепенно переходят его вздохи и стоны, а затем с наслаждением вцепляется зубами в шею. Вскрикнув, Себастьян заходится от стона и обмякает, а Крис следует за ним, задыхаясь от ослепляющего его оргазма.

Крис не понимает, сколько они так лежат, — он просто падает на Себастьяна, утыкаясь лицом в его шею, и пытается восстановить дыхание. Но потом Себастьян, взмокший от пота, все же выбирается из-под него и укладывается на бок.

— Я не буду спрашивать, что случилось, — говорит он и морщится, а затем, опустив руку вниз, ощупывает дырку. Крис запоздало понимает, что даже не удосужился надеть презерватив. Он испуганно заглядывает Себастьяну в глаза, а тот смотрит в ответ с предельной серьезностью.

— Прости, — только и может сказать Крис, уже готовый понести справедливое наказание.

— Сколько времени? — Себастьян тянется за телефоном и хмыкает, когда видит, что до сигнала будильника остается чуть больше часа.

— Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло… — повторяет Крис, жалобно сводя брови, но Себастьян отвечает ему все тем же хмурым взглядом.

— Ты украл у меня целый час сна, — заявляет он, и Криса затапливает жгучим стыдом. Сейчас Себастьян прогонит его восвояси пинком под зад, разорвет отношения и будет делать вид, что они всего лишь коллеги. Как будто между ними не было этого месяца вместе. Наверное, весь этот ужас отчетливо проступает у Криса на лице, и тогда Себастьян, выдержав продолжительную паузу, подается вперед и целует его.

— Я не хотел, — шепчет Крис ему в губы. — Я проснулся и…

— Я понял, — Себастьян проводит рукой по волосам и расслабленно улыбается, откидываясь на подушки. — Меня так давно не будили. Это что, из-за полнолуния?

Крис пристыженно молчит, боясь сболтнуть что-то лишнее.

— Эй, — зовет Себастьян, проводя большим пальцем по его щеке. — Ты чего?

— Ты не злишься? — Крис доверчиво подается на это прикосновение, но он все еще не может считать реакцию Себастьяна.

Себастьян пожимает плечами, блаженно жмурится и потом широко зевает. Потянувшись до хруста, он запрокидывает руки на подушку и довольно ухмыляется.

— А должен?

— Ну… — Крис уже в который раз чувствует себя идиотом. — Я ведь украл ключ от твоего номера, а потом пробрался к тебе посреди ночи и трахнул.

— Мы потом с тобой обсудим, зачем ты взял ключ, — говорит Себастьян. — Но если ты думаешь, что я не собираюсь тебе мстить…

— О черт, — с плеч Криса будто гора сваливается, когда Себастьян это произносит. — Так мне стоит бояться?

— Само собой, — Себастьян улыбается.

И по его взгляду Крис понимает, что бояться ему действительно стоит.


End file.
